Russian Roulette
by Nella311
Summary: "Si juegas, juega para sobrevivir, toma un arma y cuenta hasta tres. ¿puedes ver mi corazón latir? ¿puedes verlo a través de mi pecho?; Estoy aterrada pero no me marchare, se que tengo que pasar esta prueba, solo apretare el gatillo..." multipairing, mafi
1. La bella y la bestia, Levi y Petra

**_LEE ESTO POR FAVOR_**

**NA: esta historia contara de distintos capítulos que pueden estar conectados o no. TODOS estarán basados/inspirados en la canción de Rihanna, Russian Roulette, hasta el punto que quizás hayan veces en las que ocupe frases de la canción como diálogos o cosas por el estilo(escúchenla mientras leen si quieren c:), y tomaran lugar en un universo alternativo donde son -algunos personajes- parte de una mafia europea, u -otros personajes- serán policías de la INTERPOL, etc, etc, etc.**

**summary: _si juegas, juega para sobrevivir, toma un arma y cuenta hasta tres. ¿puedes ver mi corazón latir? ¿puedes verlo a través de mi pecho?; estoy aterrada pero no me marchare, se que tengo que pasar esta prueba, solo apretare el gatillo..._**

**ADVERTENCIAS: puede haber yaoi en algunos capítulos, como también yuri, o parejas hetero. habrán temas fuertes como la prostitución, el abuso del alcohol o drogas, muerte/asesinatos, etc. los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la canción, solo las historias.**

**explicaciones del siguiente capitulo: Petra es una prostituta, levi es un asesino que pertenece a la mafia que posee a Petra.**

* * *

_Toma un respiro, tómalo profundamente _  
_"cálmate", el me dice: _  
_si juegas, juega para subsistir _  
_toma un arma y cuenta hasta tres _  
_ahora estoy sudando, moviéndome lentamente _  
_no hay tiempo para pensar, me toca ir..._

Aun se veía el humo que emanaba del arma, aun se sentía el aroma a pólvora que se desprendió y cayó sobre la manga del traje azul marino de su amado, aun veía como los orbes grises que tanto había amado alguna vez, la veían con furia y decepción, como cuando disparo por primera vez, aun sentía cuando cayó al suelo.

Dos disparos, dos disparos fueron necesarios para apaciguar la ira con la que había presionado el gatillo, uno más que con los que le quito la vida.

Ella, aun sentía las frías y molestas piedras en las que choco su espalda, estaban ahí, incomodándola cada vez menos, adormeciéndola cada vez más. Como desearía haber caído en la nieve, hubiera preferido que el blanco manto que cubría casi todo ese pueblo montañés se hubiera teñido de aquel rojo que la rodeaba, a que esas terribles piedras la acompañaran.

Sintió como sí la agarran de pies y manos, la dieran vuelta, y le hubiesen sacado el alma del cuerpo; debió ser así, porque ahora se veía, a esa delgada silueta que yacía en una perturbadora pose, rodeada de una aurora roja cobrizo, esos ojos que solían tener por color una mezcla entre verde y avellana y que ahora estaban sin vida, entre abiertos, observando, cautelosos y sollozos con una obscura capa negra debajo creada por la solución entre el delineador, las lágrimas y sus ojeras marcadas por las noches en vela y el café, ese cabello rojizo dorado que solía siempre llevar ordenado y liso, ahora sucio y enmarañado, extendido cual alfombra vieja y amarillenta sobre el duro y lodoso piso.

Hay estaba, la chica segura pero ingenua, enamoradiza pero inocente, hay estaba para quien se acercara a aquel desolado y penumbroso lugar, cualquiera que la viera, el primero que la encontrara, el primero que notara su ausencia y la fuera a buscar, ¡hay estaba ella!, ¡¿Por qué es que nadie la encuentra?!. _¿Por qué es que nadie la busca?,_ hay está esperando a que alguien se digne a recordarla. Hay, donde ni si quiera las más temibles y asquerosas criaturas del bosque se atreven a ir, no ahora que su cuerpo esta desparramado allí. Hay, esperando a quien alguna vez amo, la venga a buscar, la vuelva a amar, y le devuelva la vida en un beso… _otra vez_…

Hay esta, esperando… y recordando, reflexionando, y pensando, a donde la llevo el amor. ¿Y dónde está el amor, que tanto le prometieron?, ¿Dónde está, que no la salva?, ¡ah!, cierto, el amor la mato, el amor de SU vida la mato…

Aunque no podía culparlo, ella en su posición hubiera hecho lo mismo, después de todo era el o ella... Y después de que se le fue ordenado matarla por su intento de escape, solo tocaba hacer lo inevitable...

_...simplemente jalar el gatillo..._

* * *

**hola, muy buenas, soy nella311, y aunque en realidad siempre he escrito historias de South Park, ahora subo por primera vez una historia sobre Shingeki no kyojin :). espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

**muy bien, un par de explicaciones mas:**

**-si, petra fue asesinada por levi, porque esta intento escapar de la mafia.**

**-yo me imagine la historia en rusia, no se uds. me dicen donde se la imaginaron si quieren x3~**

**muchas gracias por leer, espero que le haya gustado, sí tienen una duda, sugerencia, o request, por favor, agradecería mucho sus reviews :3.**


	2. otra vez, Levi y Eren

**_advertencias: muerte/asesinato de personajes._**

**_pareja: LevixEren_**

* * *

_Ruega por tu vida_  
él dice, "cierra los ojos,  
a veces ayuda"  
entonces, un pensamiento escalofriante aparece.  
El que _él_ jamás ha perdido…

* * *

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos con él, jefe?-

Pregunto un hombre que mantenía sujetada con su pie la cabeza de un muchacho de ojos verdes, los cuales mantenía fuertemente cerrados, contra el piso.

Sus brazos contra su espalda, amarrados, y un hilo de sangre que corría desde su labio inferior hasta la barbilla, proporcionado por la patada que uso _el jefe_ para inmovilizarlo, eso, y el dolor de cabeza le traían recuerdos de esa noche.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, lentamente, mientras iba recordando donde estaba, en que situación y porque…

-Déjamelo a mí…- dijo uno de los dos hombres que se hallaban en el callejón; de ojos grises, corta estatura, pero una presencia intimidante, lo único que sabía de él, era que le llamaban "el jefe", y que se _encargaría_ de él.

Pero_… ¿Qué hacia el ahí?... _

Eren, era solo un joven más de la población, no tenía dinero, ni nada que ofrecer. Y aun así acabo en ese lio.

Esa misma noche…jamás debió salir de casa. Debió hacerle caso a su hermana, y quedarse dentro de la casa; debió haber hecho caso omiso a los sonidos de los disparos, debió quedarse entre los brazos de Mikasa.

Pero no, no podía simplemente dejar que sus padres fueran asesinados, no podía, algo en el hizo que el miedo se esfumara por un corto tiempo, dejándolo cometer una locura, que era salir a defender a sus padres de las garras de la mafia.

Que estupidez de parte suya… ahora estaba condenado, al igual que sus padres cuando firmaron aquel contrato, para poder financiar su tratamiento, que estupidez, salir a desafiar a sus "salvadores", porque ese era de cierto modo el termino correcto, para salvar a sus padres, arriesgando la vida que por poco salvo, y que perderá antes de ver el mar.

-Sí usted lo dice…- dijo el primer hombre, mientras se marchaba del callejón, no sin antes aplastar la cabeza de Eren contra el suelo una vez más.

_El jefe_ espero unos minutos, los suficientes como para que su compañero llegara al auto que se encontraba a unas dos calles de ahí, y no pudiera escuchar las palabras que ni si quiera él podía creer que diría.

-Muy bien, mocoso, escúchame…- le dijo, con una mirada intimidante mientras se agachaba y se acercaba a su rostro magullado y ensangrentando tanto con su sangre, como una igual de familiar- me voy a ir, pero tú esperaras a que el auto negro Ford pase para irte, ¿muy bien?...oh, una cosa más, ¿tu nombre?-

-E-Eren- dijo con voz rasposa y dolida, sin comprender mucho lo que estaba pasando.

-muy bien…_Eren_…- El hombre levanto su arma con su mano derecha, le quito el seguro, apunto y disparo.

Un solo disparo fue escuchado, el cual impacto contra la muralla de ladrillos cobrizos desgastado que se encontraba detrás de Eren.

-_No querrás que sospechen, ¿cierto?-_ y con esas palabras y una mirada despreocupada se largó de ese callejón manchado de sangre, como si nada.

_¿Por qué lo dejo vivir?_, ni el mismo sabía ni se lo creía, dejo un testigo atrás…pero, es que esos ojos, le recordaban a su hermana, y no podía matarla…

_No otra vez…_

* * *

**muchas gracias por leer.**

**y si tienen dudas, sugerencias o quieren alguna pareja en especial, por favor, dajenme un review ;).**


	3. Primera vez, Erwin y Eren

**advertencia: muerte de personajes, relaciones homosexuales.**

**respuesta a Guest: ok, bueno, aqui tienes tu ErwinXEren, lamento mucho que sea taaaaaan corto, pero no soy buena con esta pareja, de hecho, a Erwin es el unico personaje a quien no emparejo con nadie (no esta en ninguna parte de mi cadena, porque si, mis OTP y las parejas que me gustan están de cierta forma que hacen una cadena, imagínate algo así: YmirXchristaXreinerXberthtoldXAnnieXarminXjeanXmikasaXerenXLeviXpetraXauruo xD) SnK, es el único fandom donde "shipeo" parejas hetero**

* * *

Mientras mi vida pasa frente a mis ojos,

Me pregunto, _¿Podre ver otro amanecer?_

Muchos no tendrán la posibilidad de despedirse,

_pero es demasiado tarde para ver el precio de mi vida…_

* * *

Una gota de sudor caía por su frente desde su cabello rubio.

A pesar del abrigo grueso que llevaba, sentía el frío viento que cruzaba aquel callejón de Milán, el invierno más frío que le toco sentir, pero es que los ojos del joven policía que tenía al frente con su pistola apuntándolo tampoco le permitía entrar en calor. Le hacía sudar frío.

-¿quién lo diría? Eren era el topo...si ese es tu verdadero nombre...claro- con sarcasmo y temor le escupió la frase, despreciando el día en el cual acepto al chico en su mafia y todas las noches en vela junto a él; ahora entendía porque es que no opuso resistencia y acepto sin más, _demasiado fácil,_ se dio cuenta ahora... _Era parte de su trabajo._

Jamás debió darle información, pero es que después de lo que hacia el chico en la cama, costaba decir que no a lo que sea que le pidiera, de cierta manera esto era su culpa.

-¡no tienes a donde correr, Erwin!- grito el joven de ojos verdes, frunciendo el ceño- _por favor_, hagámoslo fácil, al suelo y pon las manos donde las pueda ver, y no hagas nada sospechoso…-

Muy tarde, Erwin prefería morir que pasar un solo día en la cárcel…metió en su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca de su arma y se lanzó corta el chico. Antes de que pudiera si quiera darse cuenta de que pasaba, presiono el gatillo.

La sangre corría por el frio suelo, al igual que algunas gotas recorrían el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Eren se tiro al piso de rodilla, se tapó el rostro, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro…esa noche había hecho lo único que se prometió jamás hacer…

Matar a otro ser humano…

* * *

**realmente lamento que sea tan corto u-u, pero si quieres te escribo otro de otra pareja :'D**

**proximo capitulo, ErwinXLeviXEren.**


End file.
